I'm Bringing Sexy Back
by something-supernatural
Summary: Misaki/Usami *CUTE* rated M for later chapters will Takahiro find out? Sorry guys, i have been busy/lazy...will be writing over Christmas..have fun xxx


Junjo Romantica

Junjo Romantica

WARNING: SPOILERS UP TO (AND INCLUDING) BOOK 3!

DISCLAIMER: The usual guff, I don't own these characters (except in my head!)

Authors comment: YAY! My first chapter of my first story! Wow, this is exciting! Well I would like to thank the angry white flag for looking over my work and giving me the benefit of her months of experience. I also want to say the story gets much better, I promise! Rated M for later chapters :D I hope you enjoy it – and PLEASE comment because I will love you forever (or maybe just really REALLY appreciate it!) Criticism is as welcome as compliments (although I'm not expecting the latter)

A little about the books: Misaki and Takahiro's parents died in a car accident when Misaki was eight. Takahiro was twenty, and had a place at M university, but he dropped out, got a job and looked after Misaki. Now Misaki is at M university and living with Usami, Takahiro childhood friend. Takahiro believes this is purely for conveniences sake.

Chapter One

Misaki's p.o.v

I was running late because Senpai had insisted on going over the finer points of today's class with me – for my benefit entirely. I sprinted down the street and stopped in front of one of the most exclusive restaurants in Japan and tugged a dark blue silk tie from my over stuffed pocket. The two doormen standing there tonight were eyeing me with looks of interest mixed with ridicule. Trying to ignore them, I pulled the tie around my neck and proceeded to knot it.

Before I could finish, however, a loud but slightly muffled version of 'Sexy Back' started playing, coming from my own pocket. Boy, Takahiro sure had a sense of humour; I had seen him messing around with my phone yesterday, although at the time I couldn't figure out what he had done. Stifling a curse I pulled my keys, i-pod, and wallet out of my pocket to reach my phone - why couldn't guys have bags without being accused of being 'gay'? The lyrics "I'm bringing sexy back," blared out, penetrating the quiet street in which I was standing. Still juggling what had been the contents of my pockets I retreated down a side alley and hit answer.

"Hello?"

Usamis voice deep voice resonated through the earpiece.

"Where on earth are you?"

"I-I'm really sorry, I'm just outside the restaurant!"

"Well, what are you doing outside the restaurant, I want you in it!"

"Yeah, ok. Coming now"

"That's what I like to hear"

I rolled my eyes, hung up and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Then I quickly tied my tie and stepped out of the alley, straightening my jacket. Just as I was passing through the grand entrance to the restaurant, Doorman Number 1 cleared his throat. Looking up, I saw he was holding something bright pink between his forefinger and thumb. "You, ahem," he cleared his throat again, "You dropped something when you were putting on your tie." He handed me the bright pink square. Now up close I could see it was a thin plastic wrapper. Oh, god, now it dawned on me – it wasn't any wrapper, it was a bright pink plastic condom wrapper. And on closer inspection, an _empty_ condom wrapper!

A steady flush spread over my cheeks. I muttered, "Thanks," and stuffed the wrapper into my pocket, and stepped through the doors. As the doors closed behind me I head Doorman Number 2 say, "Oh, yes, _he's_ bringing sexy back – I'm all of aquiver!" Raucous laughter followed.

Shit. Why was _that_ in my pocket? Why on earth would I keep an _empty_ condom wrapper? And more importantly, why the fuck did it have to be pink?

Cheeks still glowing I took a deep breath and went up to the concierge, and asked told him I was here to dine under the reservation Usami. He smiled the usual, pretend smile and led me to Usamis table.

The concierge pulled my chair out for me to sit down and once I had sat, he spread my napkin over my lap. During the few times I have been to a restaurant like this (although the visits are becoming increasing frequent now I'm with Usami) I have always hated this part of the meal. It makes me feel uncomfortable that they are serving me – although I know they are paid to do it. Out of the two positions, diner and waiter, if it wasn't for Usami I would definitely be the waiter.

As the waiter left, Usami said, "Seeing as you were so late, I had to order for you. I couldn't stand watching everyone get their food, while knowing that none was coming for me"

"Usami, I was ten minutes late!"

"Yes, Misaki. Ten _whole_ minutes of me having to watch everyone el-"

"Okay, okay!"

I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry, Senpai was going over today's lesson with me and I lost track of time. Then I had to rush home and change. I got here as fast as I could, I swear."

"Yes, well in future, I'll go over all your lessons for you. There will be no more need for Senpai to make you late."

"You know nothing about my degree!"

"I can learn!"

Fortunately, at this point the waiter, a different one this time, interrupted us with two beautifully laid out dished, coupled with mouth-watering smells. As is the norm in most high-end restaurants, the dish was not large, but I tucked in, undeterred.

Once my plate was as empty as possible, I looked up to see Usami staring at me, with a faint smile playing across his lips.

Usami's p.o.v

Misaki looked up at me with the same look that he had had twelve years ago, when he was only eight, utter innocence. God, I had hated him then – but that was only due to my infatuation with Takahiro. Misaki noticed my staring.

"What?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing, nothing, But while I finish this," I indicated my starter, "could you look over this manuscript. I want to hear your opinion."

Misakis face jumped from delighted excitement, to a guarded, more wary expression. He had had enough experience of my 'manuscripts' already. He held out his hand and I passed the brown package across. I speared a piece of delicately wrapped sushi on my chopstick and transferred it to my mouth, idly watching as Misaki opened the packet and start to scan the page. Misakis mouth formed the words "Ahkiko wrapped his cold fingers around the younger boys' length, and stifled a grin as he let out a moan. "Honestly, Misaki," he said, leaning closer into him, "the fun hasn't even started yet and your already getting excited."".

Misaki pushed the manuscript away, looking embarrassed and angry.

"Why," he hissed, furtively, "are you showing this to me here?"

"Because I knew here you wouldn't yell at me. Am I wrong?"

Misaki spluttered but didn't say anything, as the waiter had arrived to take away the dishes. Deciding to avoid the subject, I asked him about his day. The rest of the meal passed quite calmly, Misaki talking animatedly about his day, and how Professor Kamijo (know as Demon Kamijo to the students) had thrown a stick of chalk at one of the girls, and it had given her a black eye. Misaki seemed to find it hilarious, but all I could think about was if Kamijo ever did that to Misaki he would be getting a lot more than a black eye.

When the bill arrived Misaki started to look slightly uncomfortable again. I sighed. I knew he always felt guilty about not paying at these restaurants, but truth be told, I could afford it, he couldn't. It's as simple as that. Well, for me it is, but for Misaki it seems to be a much more difficult concept. As I reached for my wallet,

"Don't worry Usami, I'll pay this time – it's more than fair! And I can afford it! I just got my–"

Interrupting him I said, "It's not fair, you can't afford it and I'm paying. Simple."

The waiter arrived and I handed him my card. He slotted it into one of those new pin machines and waited for the display to say 'Please enter your pin number'. Misaki was looking slightly upset, he hated the fact that he couldn't afford to pay for most of the things we do. I reached across and briefly squeezed his hand. Then the waiter passed me the machine and I let go. As much as I find all this technology useful, I still miss the day when you signed a check, it seemed a much nicer way to finish a transaction. After it had beeped the all clear, I took my card and we left, stopping briefly so I could collect the coat I had checked in earlier.

It was only three blocks home, so we walked, hand in hand, feeling the cool wind on our faces. I closed my eyes briefly – listening to the rustle of trees along the avenue. Recently the government had had a load of trees planted along the sides of all the wide roads, to "help the environment". I didn't think it would make a single bit of difference, except make the foundations of all the nearby buildings unstable, but I liked the sound they made on windy days. It reminded me of my childhood in England, with all those trees to climb, there was always a chance for adventure.

Soon we were back at our apartment, and I watched Misaki dig deep into his pockets trying to find his keys. He finally located them in his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. We were barely past the threshold when I grabbed Misaki, slammed the door shut, and pushed him up against. I paused, just for a second, looking into Misakis eyes and registering the shock. Surely he knew me by now? I threw the thought away and lowered my head, covering his mouth with my own. Misaki responded immediately, kissing back fervently and opening his mouth slightly to allow my tongue entrance.

The keys in Misakis hand fell to floor with a thud, but our bodies pressed up against the door ignored it. I moved my hands slowly up Misakis chest, while rubbing my hips against him, he seemed to have a role of quarters in his pocket. "Shall we," I said between kisses, "recline to the couch?"

Not giving Misaki a chance to answer, I took a fistful of his shirt in each hand and pulled him away from the door. Slowly we stumbled, never breaking our kiss to couch, and I pushed Misaki down onto the couch and straddled him. I let go of his shirt now, and moved my hands up to cup his chin in my hands. Concentrating solely on getting closer to Misaki, I pushed my hips into him, grinding slowly while above our tongues fought a fast duel – the only aim to invade each other territory. By the sounds he was making, I could tell Misaki was making I decided it was time to up the pressure. Slowly I moved my hands back to his chest, unbuttoning it tantalisingly slowly while now laying kisses along his neck, listening to the smaller groans now issuing from my lovers mouth. As the last button came undone I cupped my hand around his arousal and squeezed while looking up at him. He was biting his lip, his eyes closed and head thrown back. I started to undo his trousers when Misaki put a hand against my chest and said,

"Wait."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
